


0 & 5

by setgo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, M/M, this is NOT a ship fic. akira's like 17 you clowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setgo/pseuds/setgo
Summary: Joker may have entered the Smash Bros tournament, but that hasn't stopped his real life responsibilities. A week out from exams, the phantom thief turns to a tactician to tutor him out of failing.Meanwhile, Robin seeks to understand the nonsensical and bizarre systems that stitch Subspace together, and sees Joker as his key to unravelling them.(Basically, an excuse to have my mains become friends with one another.)





	1. Support C (Meeting)

Akira's wildest fantasies could never have imagined he'd be spending his summer fighting in an interdimensional tournament against the multiverse's greatest fighters, or that the multiverse was even a _ thing _in the first place.

(Then again, just a year and a half prior, he never could have imagined becoming a phantom thief in a cognitive world, wielding demons against shadows of corrupt adults. Life had a funny way of turning out.)

Unfortunately, Akira had discovered that interdimensional tournaments didn't stop his own responsibilities from trickling in. Under the guise of an exchange program and some careful wording with the school board, Kawakami had made a deal with him that he would be able to skip his classes as long as he kept up with his studies _ and _came back for his exams,. 

(He had not done the former, but Akira was certain not even he could run from the latter.)

Akira reckoned that he _ probably _ would have studied in advance, if he had been at school. But with the tournament and the craziness that came with it, and the fact that Smash time didn't _ quite _align with Tokyo time, it was only natural he'd fall behind, wasn't it?

_ "Excuses!" _A voice that sounded suspiciously like Makoto in his head protested.

So Akira was left to his trusty plan B: frantically drag anyone willing to tutor him . Smash Bros, he reasoned, was filled with a colorful cast of characters, and at least _ one _of them had to be smart, right?

Robin was famous for his smarts, as anyone who listened to Chrom for five minutes would know. Tales of burning ships and fighting atop a volcano filled the room any chance possible, but that wasn't all. The tactician was supposedly a genius in tutoring and tactics, and from Akira's matches he was inclined to believe it.

So, seven days off from exam week, Akira found himself outside Robin’s residence, if Pit's directions were to be believed.

Each universe (or ‘series,' some had called them) had its own building for the fighters to live in, barring special circumstances (Samus had taken one look at Ridley before storming right back to her gunship).

Akira hadn’t had much reason to visit other series’ houses, considering most of his time was spent fighting, the Roost, or his own place (a two-room house with the exact same furnishings as his Leblanc attic).

The Fire Emblem house vaguely resembled a miniaturized castle in its construction; a spire emerged from the top alongside the other slopes of the roof. Banners, embroidered with intricate sigils Akira didn’t recognize, hung from the windows draping colors across the walls.

Across the street, ink was splashed across the wall in a haphazard mess of color, which Akira followed to see a brick apartment absolutely drenched in eight colors of ink. Somehow, a few specks of orange had found their way onto a neatly curated bed of lilies next to the Fire Emblem door.

Morgana popped out of Akira's bag, eyeing the flowers. "I guess the Inklings live next door." He pawed at the bag's strap, "Well, hurry up then! Knock already!"  
Akira nodded, steeling himself for his, admittedly, odd request. _ At least it isn't for guns. _He thought, giving a sharp tap against the door.

"...Can I help you?" A gentle voice and blue hair greeted him. Marth stood in the doorway, one hand resting against the door handle and the other holding the edge of his pale blue cape.

"Uh, well," _ Maybe his guts weren't high enough, after all. _

Morgana poked his head from the bag, “Ask him already, Joker!”

Realization dawned on Marth’s face. “Ah, Joker! My apologies, I almost didn’t recognize you out of your regular attire.”

Akira didn’t have the heart to tell Marth that he did not, in fact, spend most of his day traipsing around dressed in his Metaverse outfit. “…That’s okay.”

“So what brings you here?” Marth smiled.

“Uh… is Robin here?” Akira asked. _ Lookin’ cool, Joker. _

Marth blinked at Akira’s response, but quickly recovered. “They're in their study now. Why don’t you come in?”

Akira shook off his shoes once inside, sizing up the place. Despite the relatively medieval exterior, the inside was fairly modern. Furnished with a kitchen, living space, and a staircase leading up to, presumably, the fighters’ rooms.

“Let me know if you need anything. We have plenty of tea and snacks in the kitchen, so make yourself at home.” Marth smiled. When Akira nodded, the prince stepped back into the living room where Ike was slouched on the couch, eyes gazing over a letter.

The pair's voices faded away as Akira walked down the hall to the study. The walls were mostly empty, probably due to the numerous scratches and dents in the floor. Morgana leapt from his bag and padded closer to the opening.

“He's in there, alright. Reading something.”

“It’s not an infiltration, you know.” Akira muttered, but his back was already pressed against the wall, ready to strike at any shadow that came their way. Mona pushed his head against the door, allowing the two to slink inside without a trace-

And step directly onto a pile of parchment, a heavy _ crunch _ echoing throughout the room. _ So much for Phantom Thievery. _

Akira's vision was filled in a blur of purple and white. He rushed his hands up, leaning as far back as possible to avoid a face full of steel and lightning. Robin held his Levin Sword aloft, pointed directly at Akira, the blade crackling with a menacing arcane energy.

“Who’s there?!”

"Hey -" 

“Watch it!” Morgana lifted himself from Akira’s bag, which had been flung to the floor in the confusion.

Robin pulled their sword back, face flushed red. “Oh, Joker - sorry, I thought you were an intruder or…” Robin sheepishly sheathed their sword, “ah, anyways. Did you need something?”

“Uh, yeah… but what’re you doing?” Akira asked. The study was, to put it lightly, a complete mess. Dozens of books were scattered across the room. Akira had assumed Robin was a neat-freak, but seeing the dirty quills and dog-eared pages was shedding new light on the tactician.

“It’s sort of a personal research project.” Robin eyed the mess, as if seeing it for the first time. “I… may have gotten carried away this session.”

Morgana leapt onto the desk, eyes skittering over the books. “‘_ Hyrule Historia… The Sunken Scrolls _ … _ Overcoming Shyness… _What’re all these about?”

Robin eyed Morgana, as if checking if the cat was serious. After a few seconds, they relented. “This is my second tournament, you know. I spent most of my first acclimating to the environment, and now I’m attempting to _ understand _it.” Robin's pace around the study increased, now completely enraptured in their own mutterings, “How is it that the Hands are able to bring these worlds together? How are the differences of each universe compromised to create a stable tear?”

“Um…” Akira started, suddenly remembering exactly _ why _he came here in the first place and wondering how they had gotten so off track.

“This whole pocket universe, by all common sense, shouldn’t be allowed to exist. Villager's world operates on an entirely different system of physics than, say, Shulk’s, yet they both can exist in the same space without the laws of spacetime fracturing. It’s a bizarre subject of study, to be sure.”

“That’s…” Akira stared. The towers of books loomed ever higher, and Robin's frenetic pace was increasing to a dizzying speed. “a lot.”

“But what’s that got to do with these?” Morgana flipped another page, still perched upon the desk.

Robin cast a glance towards him, “I believe that if I can understand each individual world, I may be able to find a common thread that the Hands are using to link them together. I’ve been borrowing these from the other fighters. But…”

“…But?”

“But I haven’t had any luck unraveling it at _ all_.” Robin sighed again. “Each universe is so different and so _ complicated _. I can’t find a point of commonality that’s strong enough to maintain a realm of this scale, especially not with such meager resources.”

“Why don’t you just ask the Hands?” Akira asked.

Robin ran one hand through his already-messy hair, “I tried, multiple times, in fact. But Master Hand refuses to answer, and Crazy Hand… well…” He stared glumly, demotivated by the very memory. “I’ve been rambling for a while, haven’t I? What brings you here?”

“I actually had a favor to ask.” Akira reached into his fallen book-bag, retrieving a hefty Physics textbook. “I’m a student, but because of… tournament stuff, I haven’t had a lot of time to study or go to classes. Exams are coming up, too.” _ And if I fail, I might get pulled out of Smash Bros altogether. Kawakami’s lenient, but even she has her limits. _

Robin stared. “You want me… to help in your studies?”

“Basically, yes.”

The tactician stared at the book, soaking in its multi-colored cover.

A light sparked in his eyes, “Yes, this could work,” he muttered under their breath. All exhaustion seemingly vanished, Robin grinned, “I accept your proposition, under one condition.”

“…Yeah?”

“You must tell me all about your world!”

“Wait, you just want Joker to tell you about Tokyo?” Morgana asked. _ Better than getting injected with weird medicines, that’s for certain. _

“Yes.” Robin nodded, filled with a passion Akira had only ever seen in Futaba lining up for the midnight release of _ BrandBlaze: Revival 13 _or in Yusuke demanding Akira pose in Mementos for a three hour figure drawing session, “Your universe is unlike anything I’ve ever seen, so that makes it the perfect target of study!”

Akira looked at Morgana.

Morgana looked at Akira.

Akira thought back to his latest physics test, shiny red ink displaying a clean _ 47/100 _. "...You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

“I… think that went alright?” Morgana said as they stepped out the front door. 

_ Pi! Pi! Pi! _Akira's phone rumbled in his pocket, shocking him to reality.

**RYUJI**

hey man 

makotos too busy to help my study so im basically effed

im so bored i started cleaning my room

it kinda sucks that you gotta do all that even though youre in that tournament

hows it going for u

**AKIRA**

I'm completely lost. 

_> I'll be alright._

Who needs studying? 

**RYUJI**

did you type out three different text responses???

"Oh, Ryuji…" Morgana sighed, before looking back up at Akira. "Anyway, Joker, do you really think this is going to work?"

"It has to, otherwise I'm going to fail my classes." And Akira _ really _didn't want Makoto swinging his head on a pike as a warning to all those who dared to slack off.

Morgana huffed, tail curling into a gentle swirl. "I guess he _ is _ a master tactician. If anyone could tutor you, it's gotta be him."

The sun was setting, the first signs of twilight beginning to color Smashville’s sky an orange hue. In the distance, Akira could see the telltale floating islands of Subspace, only slightly obscured by the gentle clouds.

_...I really hope this works._

* * *

_I am thou, thou art I…_

_ Thou hast acquired a new vow. _

_ It shall become the invisible ties to fasten the cosmos… _

_ With the awakening of the Hierophant Persona, _

_ I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to new power… _


	2. Support B (Training~Galvanised)

Akira had a scant seven days before his exams, so he and Robin (and Morgana, by default) agreed to meet in The Roost the very next morning. He could almost imagine the bright red text, each day counting down to his doom, his fellow thieves offering their advice and popping up his texts -

Well, it wasn't nearly so deadly as a heist, but Akira almost wished he could trade in his exams for a rendez-vous through someone's palace. (That K Rool guy seemed like he could have some pretty distorted desires. Maybe Kawakami would take it as extra credit.)

Smashville was host to numerous facilities during the tournament, inhabited by the fighters, assist trophies, and a not insignificant number of villagers from Villager's world. It was only _ slightly _ less strange to get your coffee from a bird than fighting shadows in the Metaverse, but it had taken some time to get used to.

The bell above the door rang with a pleasant chime, which did nothing to calm Akira's nerves.

"Oh, this place is nice." Morgana added, gazing across the café. Akira, half addled as he was, couldn't help but agree - light softly filtered through the windows, casting a bright, airy glow across the numerous plants, paintings, and homely art pieces that decorated the Roost. _ Boss should take some tips from this guy. _

Underneath a chalkboard menu that could only be described as charming, Villager stood expectantly, bobbing up and down as their hands idled behind them. On top of their signature red t-shirt was a black apron, tied in an unskillful ribbon in the back. _ I guess they don't really have fingers. _

"Are… they the barista? I thought they were the mayor?" Morgana poked his head out further from Akira's bag. Akira shrugged, walking up towards the other Smasher. 

Villager smiled as Akira approached the counter. Akira leaned down slightly, dodging a cute, but poorly sized for larger individuals, hanging plant.

"So I order here?"

Villager nodded, pointing one hand up to the menu, back at themself, then flashing a thumbs up.

“Aren’t you the mayor, though? Why are you working at a café?” Morgana asked. Villager merely blinked and smiled, holding up a pitcher of coffee to the cat.

“I’ll have you know working at a café is a perfectly respectable career, no matter what else you do.“ Akira retorted, crossing his arms together in mock annoyance.

“Coming from the guy with six part-time jobs!”

“Get us a seat, Mona.” With that, Morgana huffed and leapt from Akira’s bag and into a booth.

Akira looked back to the menu, which was... completely covered with random symbols and shapes_ . Right. Language barrier, _ "Uh… I'll just... take two of the house blend?"

Villager nodded, grabbing a pen off the counter and, by some miracle of nature, holding it in their nub of a hand and writing down more gibberish. It looked completely different from the symbols on the board, stirring the troubling idea that _ maybe _ Villager could read Animalese about as well as Akira could.

Akira looked back down at the mayor. “Hey, are you guys hiring?”

Villager smiled. They hadn’t _ stopped _ at any point, but they were certainly smiling _ more _.

Akira felt a cold trickle of sweat bead down his neck.

“...I’ll just come back later.”

He shuffled to the table, where Mona patiently sat on one of the wooden seats.

"Can I have some?"

"Caffeine is bad for you."

"But there are cats here drinking it!"

"I thought you weren't a cat." Akira took a slow sip. The coffee was _almost_ as good as Leblanc’s, though Akira was certain he’d be crucified on a coffee-stirrer cross if he ever breathed a word of that to Sojiro.

Morgana huffed, "Fine. Now where's -"

The door swung open with a ferocious intent not matching the gentle chime that twinkled past.

Robin, still dressed in their tactician’s robes (Akira had to wonder if they had seven days’ worth of clothes or if there was some spell for dry cleaning), swept into the Roost, teetering precariously under the weight of…

“What the hell?!”

_ Well put, Mona. _

Robin wobbled under the weight of a dangerously tall stack of books, a satchel stuffed to burst, and for some reason, a chess board, as he shuffled towards Akira and Morgana. With a decisive thud he let the mountain of literature hit the table, which groaned under the weight of the tomes. Akira and Morgana stared, open mouthed, as Robin smiled benignly.

“Oh, you got coffee already! How much do I owe you?”

"Uh…" Akira gaped at the leaning tower of literature. "It's. Fine."

The tactician shrugged, "Alright, if you insist." He turned to his tower of books, carefully nudging out a chess board beneath two equally titanic spellbook. "Now, I'd like to start by gauging your current skill level."

_ Skill level? _Akira cast a nervous glance behind his glasses down at Mona, who seemed to wonder the same thing.

"Uh, maybe like 85?"

Robin raised one eyebrow, "...From E to A?"

"I'm… getting mostly Bs?" Not a bad grade by any means, but Akira had spent the past year on the top of the charts mostly out of spite, "Except in Kawakami's class, I have an A in that."

Robin nodded, "Well, that's good to hear. Where do you want to start?" He began ticking subjects off on his hand, "I have books on battlefield formations, spellcasting techniques, sword training, and Anima spells, but if you'd like to start with something like pair ups I can help there too."

"Robin?"

Robin peered from behind the heavy, yellowed pages, "Yes?"

"My school doesn't have… this curriculum."

The tactician opened his mouth, closed it, peered down at his notes, looked back up at Akira, and stared. "...Sorry?"  
"I mean. All those things are probably very useful," _ I really could've used that last year, _"But it's not what my school teaches us."

"Ah…" The single word spoke a volume of sorrow, "I... suppose it _ was _ naive of me to assume that our worlds would have similar curriculums..." Robin closed the tome with a heavy _ thud _that sent ripples throughout the coffee. "Well! How about you show me your study guide, and I can help you from there."

"Uh…" Akira stalled.

Robin stared back, "You really don't have anything prepared, do you."

"I've been... busy." Akira muttered, sheepishly adjusting his glasses in hopes it would bolster his lie.  
Robin sighed, running one gloved hand through his hair, "Do you at least have a syllabus?"

"Probably?" _ Probably at the bottom of my desk, more like. _

Robin gave a long, deeply pained sigh offset by the concerned smile on his face, "Well. This is going to take a while."

* * *

_ Rank up! _

* * *

Despite the total lack of any preparation, Robin had put Akira through the ringer, drilling theorems, literature terms, and historical events with all the efficiency a wartime tactician could bring. Akira flopped back in his seat, desperately seeking the last drops of his coffee in the empty mug. His brain felt like a scrap of paper left in the jacket of a washing machine: dissolved into a shredded mess of letters, dates, and numbers. Mona had long since fallen asleep, curled up into a soft black swirl in a sunbeam. _ God I wish that were me. _

"...How do you already know this stuff?"

"Well, you don't really need to know dates beforehand to quiz someone on them, right?" Robin offered, "Besides, it seems most of your curriculum is based on memorization, which makes it convenient for me."

"How so?" Akira asked.

"I have somewhat of an unusual memory. On the battlefield, once I_ "see" _ the formations or weaponry, I've memorized it. That's how I formulate my strategies, and the same applies for day to day things as well," He gave a rueful smile, "...There's probably a joke in there."

"What?" Akira blinked.  
"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking out loud."

"That's incredible!" Mona flicked his tail upward, suddenly awake, "Sort of like Futaba, right?"

"Yeah."

"Futaba?"

"She's my sister," Akira explained, "she's also my teams' navigator, so she can do sort of do the same thing… though I don't know about a perfect memory. Necronomicon kept logs."

"Oh, so your team has a tactician as well! Should we move onto the next subject? I think we're basically done with math."

"Right…" Akira tucked away a few stray hairs that had drooped over his eyes, "English."

If the gods had any mercy on Akira, he would have dropped English years ago. But Akira _had _already killed a god less than six months prior, so maybe this was karma. Nothing else could explain English. Every rule had more exceptions, bizarre pronunciations, a completely different syntax -

"This _ is _interesting!" Robin held up the worksheet, "This language is basically the same as Ylissean!"

"Ylissean?" Morgana perked up.

"In my world, there's the continent of Ylisse, and also the Halidom located within that continent. The primary language spoken there is Ylissean."

"And that's where you're from?" Morgana asked.

Robin paused for a moment, "...Kind of. Lucina and Chrom are from the Halidom. Prince Marth is too, though he's from a time before it was even called Ylisse."

"Ah, is that so," _ I don't get it at all, _"I see."

"The world that Marth comes from is geographically the same as mine, though his world is 1000 years in the past." Robin began.

_ Oh no. _

"About 600 years ago, there was a great war that erupted from the rebirth of the fell dragon Grima, dividing the united continent of Archanea into three separate regions: Ferox, Plegia, and the Halidom of Ylisse."

_ Please don't do this. _

"This war was ended by the first Exalt, aided by the grand hierophant of Plegia, the princesses of Ferox, the Sovereign of Chon'sin, and, using the Fire Emblem they redivided the continent of Ylisse to rule over."

_ I can barely keep _ ** _my_ ** _ world's history straight. _

"The Fire Emblem was then divided into its components to maintain an equal balance of power, with the promise that if a fell dragon ever reawoke, the leaders of each nation would join together to put it once again to slumber."

Akira could feel his already decimated brain dissolving into mush. It was too late for him. He burned his gaze into the desk, doing his best to telepathically communicate to Mona, _ tell Ryuji I love him. _Morgana showed no signs of receiving his last words. Robin, in his infinite wisdom and mercy as a guiding tactician, saw the utter despair stewing behind Akira's glasses. "Sorry, I guess now's not the time for more history lessons. But for a break… do you mind if I ask a few questions about your world?" He had neatly filed Akira's textbooks to the corner of the table, holding a half-full, leatherbound journal in one hand and an anachronistic ballpoint pen in the other.

"...Sure thing."

"You mentioned that your world doesn't have schools of magic, but you cast it all the time - your spells," Robin flipped through their journal, "_ Eiha _ , _ eiga _ , _ tetrakarn _ \- and that winged creature you can summon, Arsene. Is that not magic?"

Akira could feel Arsene's presence shift in the back of his mind, a smooth laughter that bubbled underneath the surface. "It's sort of complicated? Mona's better at explaining it than I am." He nudged Mona to cue the explanation.

As Morgana launched into his well-worn spiel, Akira's gaze drifted outside the window. They had started mid day, but the sky was already hinting at the setting sun. Had he really been studying for so long?

"So these 'Personas' don't come from any sort of magical training, but from situations in the 'Metaverse'" Robin nodded, "That sounds... incredibly stressful."

"It is!" Morgana yowled, "The Phantom Thieves are a real magnet for trouble, you know. If it weren't for _ my _expertise, they'd be toast!"

To his credit, Robin didn't even flinch at the idea of the (not) cat leading a skilled team of thieves. He just nodded, jotting down further notes in his log. Akira wondered - had there been a _ single _instance where an awakening hadn't occurred from a near-death experience? "We could still train them in battle and grow stronger from that. Like levelling up in a game, or something." Akira added.

Robin looked up from his log with a blank stare, "A... game?"

"Um… like… it's not all that important, to be honest."

"Personas also tend to manifest as some kind of important being, whether it's a mythological creature, a historical figure, or even a god!" Morgana added, tail stuck straight up in his excitement.

"A _ god _?"

"Yep! Just ask Joker, he's got all sorts of Personas from all over!"

"I wonder if…" Robin muttered, so quietly Akira wondered if he was supposed to hear. After a moment, he shook his head.

"Alright, then. So Personas can only physically exist in this cognitive world... but Arsene appears in Smash as a physical being. This means that either subspace is a cognition, or that your world's rules are being bent by the Hands…"

"I don't think it's all cognition, though…" Akira added, "If it was, Mona would be able to tell."

"Is that so?"

Morgana nodded, "Yeah! In the Metaverse I look different, so if this wasn't reality I'd be able to tell."

"Hm… that's something else to take into account, then," Robin took one final note with a flourish before carefully closing his log, "Thanks again for answering my questions. Hopefully this session has been as informative for you as it has been for me."

Akira nodded, "It's been super helpful, thanks again."

"It's my pleasure. Oh, and I was wondering… is there any way I could visit your world sometime?"

_ Huh? _Akira stared blankly, wondering if he had misheard.

"Huh?"

"When I asked the other Shepherds for advice, Miriel suggested that more field research could be helpful," Robin asked, "I eventually plan on visiting all of the participating worlds in Smash, but starting with yours sounds like a good plan, especially if you'd guide me around."

_ I guess that makes sense. _"Um..."

Robin didn't wait for a response, "Excellent! I'll see when our next free days align and get back to you then." 

In an instant, the tactician had departed, stacking the absolutely titanic number of books in his arms and defying all physics to duck through the cafe's exit. As the bell chimed, Villager gave a carefree wave.

_ I do owe him for all the studying. _

Mona shuffled on top of Akira's bag. "Did you just agree to that?"

"...I think so?"

* * *

_ Support Rank C gained. _

* * *

**not the phantom thieves**

soooo how was your super special tutoring session with an interdimensional tactician

im so jealous… ive been stuck on physics all day

what do forests even have to do with carbon

and why do they spell it so weird??

forests?

Ryuji… did you confuse moles and forests?

Ryuji?

SHIT

oh my god hes dead

RYUJI NO

THEY SPELT IT SIMILAR

WHY WOULD THEY SPELL IT IN KATAKANA

I DONT HAVE A VERY GOOD SEAT THE WORDS GET ALL BLURRY

It's okay, we can call.

You'll be fine

ayy akiras alive

how was mister tactician

My brain is mush now.

also does anyone want to have a personal tutor in spellcasting and swordfighting

Sounds interesting! (〃＾▽＾〃)

and I think he might be visiting our world

Is that allowed?

maybe

I would like to visit the world with the vampires

The tales you've told of these medusas sound fascinating

inaris gonna get eaten by a vampire

What an experience that would be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. This chapter doesn't have much action in it, so it took a while to write (I hope it's not too uninteresting...)
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on tumblr at 3tgo

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea bouncing around, formed mostly out of a desire to see my two smash mains become friends.  
though i'm using the confidant outline, there won't be 10 chapters. it'll be using the fe-style support model (C, B, A, and A+)
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! leave a comment if you enjoyed


End file.
